Chapter 1/Apartment trashed
(Barbara's apartment, New Gotham City) John opens the door for her and sees the place wrecked and John reaches into his pocket and gets out his phaser and looks around the area, and sees the Cat symbol and isn't happy about it at all. Martin to Typhuss, meet me in New Gotham apartment 897 John says as he tapped his combadge. I'm on my way, John, Kira out says Typhuss on John's combadge. Then they see a transporter beam appear and Typhuss beams into Barbara's apartment. Typhuss looks at Barbara. What the hell happened? asked Typhuss as he looks at Barbara then sees the Cat symbol. She shrugs her shoulders. I'm not sure what happened I was getting my groceries and then John helps me and we get in and this is what we saw Barbara says as she looks at Typhuss. Son of bitch, Miranda Tate, she did this, she's a pain in my backside says Typhuss as he looks at Barbara. And mine she must of found out about where she lives John says as he looks at Typhuss. What I don't understand is why would Miranda mess up Barbara's apartment, you are not fighting in the war with the Xindi says Typhuss as he looks at Barbara. Me either John says as he looks around the apartment then he sees a plasma charge getting ready to go off. Typhuss is shocked by it. MARTIN TO ENTERPRISE EMERGENCY BEAM OUT THREE TO BEAM UP NOW Captain Martin shouts as he tapped his combadge. The transporter beam shimmers and they disappear as the charge goes off. (USS Enterprise, transporter room 2) Barbara is surprised by being on board the ship. Wow so this is the flagship of the Federation fleet I've read every mission report on could find spanding from her launch in 2151 to now Barbara says as she looks around the ship and then at Typhuss and John. Why would someone try to kill you, Barbara? asked Typhuss as he looks at Barbara. She looks at him. I'm not sure why Typhuss I'm a nice person but sometimes I feel like I'm being watched by people Barbara says as she looks at him and John. John looks at her. Well, your safe aboard the Enterprise Barbara let's take you to sickbay and Doctor Crusher can check you out Captain Martin says as he looks at her. She nods and wheels off being escorted by a security guard. So, Typhuss how do you know Barbara? John asked as he looked at him. Barbara and I are old friends says Typhuss as he looks at John. John looks at him. Hey, look I'm sorry I snapped at you at Starfleet Headquarters just never been told I needed a vacation before that's all John says as he and Typhuss walk out of the transporter room and head to the turbolift to the main bridge. Look you can't be on the Enterprise 24/7, sometimes you need to get away from the Enterprise and go on vacation, your body needs rest you need to sleep and your first officer can handle things says Typhuss as he looks at John. They walk into the turbolift. My first learning experience as Captain of the flagship of the fleet isn't it Typhuss John says as he looks at him. What are you saying John says Typhuss as he looks at John. He looks at him. When I first took this job as Captain of Enterprise I knew that I'd be in that chair but have you notice me not sitting in it much when you're here? John says as he looks at Typhuss. Yeah, have you noticed that I have a adversarial relationship with Commander Ellis says Typhuss as he looks at John. Yeah, I have ever since you first got command of the Intrepid when she was finished with her shakedown cruise John says as he looks at Typhuss. Then the lift stops and they open to the bridge. (Main bridge, yellow alert) Both Typhuss and John walk out of the lift as Lieutenant McCabe walks up to them both. Captains I've been reviewing the explosion at Barbara's apartment and found traces of naquadah in the debris fragments Lieutenant McCabe reports as he shows the scans he took to Typhuss and John. The naquadah was used to make the plasma charge more powerful says Typhuss as he looks at Lieutenant McCabe. Yes, sir Lieutenant McCabe says as he looks at Captain Kira. John looks at Typhuss. Wonder why the bomb was made with naquadah? John says as he looks at Typhuss. Naquadah greatly amplifies energy, making it extremely potent if paired with explosives says Typhuss as he looks at John. Yeah, I read an SGC report about a General taking command of the SGC when Hammond left due to NID blackmailing him John says as he looks at Typhuss. You mean Major General Henry Bauer, Hammond came back and got command of the SGC back, well we are not going to find answers up here I'm going to New Gotham City and find Miranda says Typhuss as he looks at John.